Advanced Food Wars
by thegreatone97
Summary: What would happen if Atlas had a cooking school and was more superior than the elite Totsuki Culinary Academy and soma joined it after he graduated and he finds out about dark secret of Atlas
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THEY ALL GO TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNER**

Soma Yukihira had a regular day in his restaurant Yukihira cooking for people intill one person came in the door and walked up to Yukihira

"Your Soma Yukihira right." said the man "Yeah that's me." Soma was confused on what was going on the guy looked like a business man.

"My name is Johathen Irons son, I want to offer you a choice, why wont you come cook for us at Atlas cooking school." he said politely

"Sorry but i have to decline that offer, I already graduated from an elite school Totsuki Culinary Academy."

Irons laughed, "Atlas is the real tough school I know almost 95% of people who fail go to totsuki academy not even your father made it in. You dont have to give me an answer now but if you change your mind here is my card." "Lets go" he said to the atlas soldiers.

Soma just stood in shock and looked at the card, Atlas The Way Forward said the card. "Wow nice high tec card." soma said.

"Hey man Your food is buring" said a customer. "Oh shit" said soma screaming.

 **ADVANCED SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA**

Soma was at the front entrance of the Atlas Corporation He saw a Gate open but it was Irons on a jeep type like car

"Soma I knew you would change your mined now get in the car." as the car was driving around Soma was looking at military weapons and was confused on where he was.

"Hey Irons are you sure i'm in the right place." soma said "Oh don't mind those thing, those are just for my soldiers, but first lets get you an Exo suit. I will explain more once we get to the Exo laboratory." said Johathan. This was just confusing Soma even more.

 **EXO LABORATORY**

"Hello Mr. Irons what can I do for you today said the Exo Researcher?" "I liked for you to assemble an exo suit for this gentleman right here." said Irons.

"Alright then this way sir." said the Exo Researcher. "Ok please step in the chamber pod, we are going to measure you size for the right Exo suit. "after a while the Exo Researcher got Soma size. "Alright now you may step out of the chamber, ok so i want you to put your back up against the wall. You may feel a little cold shock on your body but thats normal." Soma saw the wall move and it took out an Exo suit.

"I want you to relax your body I will tell you when to move." As the Exo suit getting on soma body felt cold after a few second it was completey on. "Alright you can now move."

"How do you feel Soma?" said irons. "I feel lighter, but do you think I really need this for cooking," said soma. "Every cook on atlas has then your not alone I will show you around the kitchen but first, Welcome to Atlas. Irons and Soma shook hands.

 **Yeah i know im bad at this, this is actually my first fanfiction, anybody got questions, concerns anything, let me know you maybe in the next chapter untill then thegreatone out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ADVANCED WARFARE BELONGS TO SLEDGEHAMMER GAMES AND SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA BELONGS TO YUTO TSUKUDA**

Soma was inside the cooking school of Atlas and could not believe his eyes there were cooks that had spices in side the Exo suit

"Well Soma I have to check on my perfect solider right now, but enjoy your time here." said Irons. "Hey man you new here to this place." said a tall man that walked up to Soma.

"Yeah Im new but not with cooking." said soma. "Alright if you want to be part of Atlas cooking school I want you to make your best dish." said the man.

"Right then I will get started," Soma then went to an open stove and started to cook.

"hmm... I swear I have seen him before but who, who Is he unless... no Joichiro never had a wife when he enter, maybe I'm just overthinking too much ." the man said to himself

After a couple of hours later Soma was done with cooking his food.

The man got his food and was not suprised because all the time they always had good food there.

As the man took a bite and told up and walked infront of Soma

"Son, Welcome to Atlas Cooking, My name is Arlington."

Arlington called up a transportation car vehicle. "Get in and lets us have a talk." Arlington said. " The vehicle went in a door to revel a big room of a kitchen. Soma could believe what he was seeing

"What you are seeing Now is Advanced Food Wars, we like to use what we call Exo suit however we don't like to use them in war, we like to use them to put our spices in them any kind of other things for cooking and for Food battling that's a different story ." said arlington. "Almost 95% of people don't make it in Atlas cooking most of them just go to another cooking school."

"My Father didn't make it in was that true."said soma. "Who is your father." said Arlington.

"My father name is Joichiro." said Soma. "So he is your father huh, no wonder why you looked familiar. Your father did make it however he just dropped out and never told us why he did it.

The vehicle made a complete stop at Atlas airport

"Wait, why are we here?" said soma. "Your free to go back home." said Arlington. "We will give you a call when we need you, you should worry about your own restaurant, before you leave here you good a briefcase to put your Exo suit.

"How can I get this thing off," soma said. "Just press your communicator hit the release on your Exo." said Arlington.

The Exo suit came off and soma put it in the special briefcase.

"Hey Soma before you go, when you get a chance to put on your Exo Suit again remind yourself you are an Atlas cook."

"I will." said soma. He aboard the plane and flew.

Arlington saw the plane as it flew. "Enjoy your time as of now Soma you will realize what Atlas really is." said arlington

 **Yeah i know im still new at this so got any question concerns anything you want to ask go ahead You maybe in the next chapter thegreatone is out.**


End file.
